1. Technical Field
The present application is directed to a labeling apparatus.
2. Related Art
In European Patent Application No. 83308035.1 there is disclosed a labeling apparatus in which a detachable label cassette supplies labels to a label applicator in the form of multiple bellows mounted at spaced apart positions on a rotatable head, the labels being sequentially taken up by respective bellows and applied to fruit and/or vegetables by rotation of the head. The supply of labels from the cassette and movement of the applicator are controlled by respective drives which are engaged or not engaged by use of mechanical clutch mechanisms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,351 there is disclosed a labeling apparatus utilizing a detachable label cassette and a label applicator utilizing multiple bellows. A single stepper motor is utilized in conjunction with two gear trains to drive both the label cassette to supply the labels and to simultaneously rotate the head.
A problem arises with these known label apparatus insofar as it is necessary, if a different size of label is to be used to either modify the clutch mechanism or to change at least one drive gear from part of one of the gear trains to ensure accurate application of the different size of label. This is obviously time consuming and interrupts operation of the apparatus.
A further problem arises with the known apparatus of European Patent Application No. 83308035 in that when a cassette of labels is attached to the machine, the machine must be manually set such that the first label is in the correct position for labeling to commence. Consequently when large numbers of applicators are used, and when there is the need for frequent label changes, this necessity for manual set-up becomes laborious and time consuming. Further manual set-up increases the time for which the operation of the machine is interrupted.
It is accordingly an object of the present disclosure to overcome or at least minimize the above-mentioned problems.